Rescue and Relaxation
by GalaxyPegasus14
Summary: What could Gingka have been thinking and feeling while he was trapped at the DNA? Sure, we saw the outward emotion, but what about the inward? Twoshot, GinMado, 40th story that I've posted on this site!
1. Rescue

**Okay, so i didn't update Stormflight or Aftermath this weekend, but i was busy all week and barely even finished Hikou Rising's chapter. In the meantime, since i missed the updates for the other two stories and this idea has been rolling around in my head for quite some time, please enjoy this twoshot story, the first part of which details Gingka's thoughts during the entire incident with the DNA in Shogun Steel, starting with episode 20, and finishing just after episode 26, meaning that it will be almost completely in Gingka's POV. The second part occurs about three weeks after the fight with the DNA, and is in a general POV, with some GinMado thrown in for good measure. And, as this is the 40th story i have posted on this site, free virtual buffet for everyone! ****Enjoy! **

* * *

Lightning was flashing all around. It struck the tall rock structures, the ground, everything. Through the center of the lightning storm walked one solitary figure, tall, erect, seemingly fearless.

Gingka paused for a moment, shifting his green duffel from one shoulder to the other before continuing. He knew that he should probably find shelter from the rain that was surely on its way, but where? The rocks around him would offer little protection, definitely not enough to protect a fire from the pouring rain. If Madoka were here, she would probably be yelling at him for traveling in this weather, ranting on about the danger of walking in the open during a lightning storm.

Gingka smiled at the thought of the brunette. Perhaps he should have dropped by the B-Pit that one night after leaving the unconscious Zero alone in the abandoned construction area. His mind suddenly recalled why he hadn't stopped. Had he stopped, he would have been required to remain at the B-Pit while Madoka fixed Pegasus. That would have taken him into the daylight hours, which would cause problems getting back out of the bustling city without being seen. Plus, Madoka likely would not have let him leave, and he would have found himself in the stands during the final match of Neo Battle Bladers. After that, there would be no stopping the news that he had returned from spreading. That was one thing the Pegasus blader didn't intend to do just yet.

Gingka pondered for a moment why he wasn't as afraid of the lightning as he probably should be. He was out in the open, exposed to the powerful, deadly flashes around him, yet he felt safe. He reached down and pulled out his bey, smiling as the silver Warrior Wheel glinted in each flash of lightning. Power fairly throbbed from Pegasus's core, enveloping Gingka in a warm, comfortable feeling. The redhead slipped the bey back into its carrying case and continued walking.

A couple of minutes later, a new sound reached his ears, somehow rising above the sound of the rolling thunder. Gingka narrowed his eyes, looking around for the source and trying to figure out what it was.

_"Is that... Someone crying?"_ He thought, peering through the brilliant flashes in front of him.

_"Ah! Over there!"_ The redhead broke into a run, having spotted a few strands of black hair peeking out at him from behind a rock.

"Hey, are you okay? What's wrong?" Gingka asked, reaching the source of the cries: a small boy with black hair.

"M-my bey..." The boy sobbed.

"Your bey?" Gingka queried.

"There's a scary guy who took my bey..." The boy replied.

"We'll get it back!" Gingka exclaimed.

"But he was so strong!"

"Look, me and my Samurai Pegasus will get it back!" Gingka said, holding up his bey proudly.

"Oh, thank you mister!" The boy said, smiling.

"Just show me where this blader is." Gingka said, putting Pegasus back in its case at his hip and extending a hand to help the young teen up, unknowingly springing the trap that had been so cleverly set for him. As the black-haired blader led him towards a temple-like structure in the distance, he was so focused on who this mysterious, bey-stealing blader might be that he never noticed the small hand opening his carrier case. As he tossed his duffel aside and reached for his launcher, a small voice in the back of his mind told him that there was something strange about the bey spinning in front of him, appearing bladerless when the real bey thief was standing behind him, an evil gleam in his half-opened eyes as he watched the trap close behind the Legendary Blader now frantically looking around for his bey.

"Wha- Where's Pegasus?!"

"I have Pegasus now!"

"Pegasus!"

Gingka could almost feel his heart shatter within him as he spotted his bey in the grasp of Baihu and realized that this had been a trap. Oh, but his enemies knew him! They knew that he wouldn't be able to resist helping another blader who seemingly needed it, and he had no way of seeing it coming! The thought flashed through his mind rapidly, repeating itself over and over again as the floor beneath him gave way and he fell into the darkness, screaming. It seemed nearly an eternity before he finally hit the bottom, pain shooting through his body and knocking the breath right out of his lungs. He was sure that he had broken something in that fall, but that thought was subdued by another: Fear. Fear of what would happen next. Clearly, whoever that boy was, he wanted Pegasus for something, and it couldn't be just to add to a collection. No collector could have possibly known that Gingka would have been walking out in that lightning storm, and any normal collector would have simply challenged him to a winner-takes-all battle, not stolen Pegasus and then trapped him. Gingka moaned slightly as he tried to get up, only to have pain again shoot through his body as his vision blurred.

_"He's down there."_

_"Excellent job, Baihu."_

That had to be the voices of his enemies. Gingka moaned in pain one more time before blacking out.

_"Ifrit!"_

After a while, Gingka became vaguely aware of voices, yelling and screaming in the heat of battle.

_"...Zero?"_

The redhead opened his eyes and looked up, his muscles protesting as he raised his head. The images he saw in front of him shocked him. Zero and his friends were there, fighting, no, losing.

_"Kyahh!"_

"Zero!" Gingka shouted, leaning forwards in a subconscious attempt to reach the younger blader, only to scream out in pain as electricity jerked his wrists back to the wall, waking him up fully and causing him to suddenly realize that he was completely helpless, trapped, apparently with no way out.

"What is this thing?" the redhead demanded, looking around for anyone who could explain what was going on. The movement caused his already sore body to protest, but he ignored it, fear kicking in and dulling the pain. The sudden appearance of a holographic Doji caused him to forget the pain altogether, in the surprise and adamant protest of what was going on that followed.

In the back of his mind, Gingka was still surprised that his enemies seemingly couldn't see the light that he saw in the young bladers visible on the screens in front of him, a light that lit up his face and gave him his way out. For once, he wasn't the hero, and somehow, that felt good. Zero and his friends were coming, coming for him, and they wouldn't let him down.

Subconsciously, Gingka used the small bond he had with Zero to reassure the group, calling to them even as he cheered them on with his voice. His voice gained a tone of triumph as he watched them all overcome their opponents, getting past the difficulties of large glass boxes, special stadiums, and electromagnetic force fields like the one that was holding him down. Eventually, Zero and Shinobu went offscreen, and Gingka heard the noises of an approaching elevator. The redhead sent a triumphant smirk in Doji's direction, then turned his attention to the elevator as it arrived.

"Gingka!" Zero and Shinobu's startled exclamation caused Gingka to realize that they hadn't known he was in trouble, at least not to this extent.

"Zero!"

He could see the moment of confusion in the younger blader's eyes, a look that soon steeled into determination as Zero rushed forwards in an attempt to reach him, only to crash into an invisible barrier, crying out in pain as he was thrown back.

"Zero!" Gingka tensed and tried to pull away to reach the younger blader, but was forced back, crying out in pain himself as his back was slammed against the wall behind him.

By the time Gingka had caught his breath and again raised his head, Zero was back on his feet and wincing slightly as he reached out and touched the barrier he had run into. The events of the next few moments left his subconscious mind screaming in disbelief, as he found out exactly why he was there, why Pegasus had been stolen from him. His thoughts clouded over in his disbelief, as he frantically tried to maintain an outward calm, barely remembering doing anything over the next few minutes as Zyro commenced a battle against Kira.

Gingka snapped back to reality as Doji revealed a robotic suit, staring up in surprise and awe at it for a few moments, then turning his attention to the stadium when it became enveloped in a bright light. He smiled slightly, recognizing the outward appearance of an alternate dimension, which soon disappeared to reveal both Zero and Kira in a full-power struggle. He gasped in shock as the stadium began floating in the air, a feat which even he, who had seen so many battles, was immensely impressed by. Seconds later, he tensed slightly as the synchrome Pegasus Bahamoote smashed into the wall next to him, causing a look of shock to flash across his face for a few moments.

Everything seemed to slow down as the stadium Zero and Kira were on nearly fell with them on it, and continued to slide slowly down. Gingka began struggling in an attempt to break free and help, but paused in his surprise as one of the other DNA bladers leapt the gap and threw Zero and Kira to safety before leaping back. The redhead sighed in relief, then tensed in surprise as an explosion occurred. He couldn't see the group across the large gap where the stadium had been, but he could hear them yelling in what he hoped was surprise and not pain. Relief again washed over him as the explosion faded and Zero's group again became visible.

The next few minutes again seemed to play before his eyes at half-speed, as Doji sent his mecha after the group of young bladers, who ran away as the giant robot punched the ground in front of them, obviously trying to kill them. A jolt of pain shot through Gingka's body as his bonds suddenly released without warning, causing him to momentarily lose his balance. For a few moments, he forgot about the younger bladers trying to dodge Doji's attacks as he rubbed his sore wrists. Then, he spotted Pegasus, shining on the ground in front of him.

_"Can i help now?"_ he wondered, stretching his sore muscles and receiving a jolt of pain for his efforts.

He was tired, exhausted even, although he hadn't been in the action. However, the sight of Doji still attacking the bewildered group of younger bladers in front of him filled the redhead with determination, and he slowly bent down to pick up the pieces of Pegasus, reaching for a spare wrench that he always kept with him, hoping that it was still there. Much to his surprise, it was, and so was his launcher. Leaving the dismantled pieces of Bahamoote on the ground where Pegasus had been, Gingka stepped away from the raised platform he had been imprisoned on, Samurai Pegasus in his right hand, his launcher in his left.

He could feel adrenaline coursing through his veins as he raised his launcher and took careful aim, fighting back the pain he was currently in and focusing his mind on performing one powerful launch. From the moment of launch forwards, he nearly forgot about the pain, his mind becoming entirely consumed with the challenge and excitement of battle. Slightly to his frustration, he found that he wasn't exactly in top form, probably due to the injuries he had endured when he fell into the DNA trap. He fell on his back in an attempt to dodge, but bit back a cry of pain and got up mechanically, almost before he had even managed to catch his breath, and kept running.

As the top of the giant robot exploded, Gingka sighed in relief, thinking that it was finally over.

"As soon as my processes end, this building is set to self destruct!"

The information made him want to scream in frustration, as he felt his adrenaline already beginning to run out. As Doji fell to his demise and the building began crumbling around them, Gingka began to move almost mechanically, following the others rather than leading. Of course, he didn't know the way out anyway, but he felt exhausted, even though he managed not to show it.

* * *

By the time they reached a tall cliff facing the collapsing DNA, Gingka felt ready to drop, but his stubbornness wouldn't let him, not in front of all of these younger bladers who looked up to him. Frankly, he was a bit embarrassed that he had needed their help at all. After all, he was a Legendary Blader, the strongest in the world, even though there were quite a few who would debate that fact.

Still, Gingka felt proud to be standing with this group, the group that had probably just saved his life and had definitely just saved the entire world of Beyblade. Kira and the other former DNA bladers soon departed, and Gingka's now-foggy mind was barely able to answer Zero's question of whether or not he would return to Metal Bey City with them. His vision blurred slightly as pain shot through his body, his adrenaline completely gone as he collapsed on the spot with a low moan, causing the group of young bladers surrounding him to panic.

"Gingka! Are you alright?" Zero became the first to drop to his knees next to the redhead in concern.

Gingka gasped for breath, unable to reply as he found that his injuries were more serious than he had thought. In putting on the act that everything was fine, he had seemingly fooled himself into believing it himself, and now it was costing him dearly.

"I'm alright guys." he muttered, moments before blacking out for the second time during this whole mess.

* * *

A light beeping noise, along with a hissing noise in rhythm with his breathing, greeted Gingka as he slowly regained consciousness. He knew that he had heard both noises before, but where? The white ceiling tiles and bag of liquid hanging above his head as he slowly opened his eyes gave him the answer: He was in the hospital. This fact took a couple of minutes to register in his mind, as he stared up at the ceiling tiles.

However, once that fact had registered, the rest of the facts came flooding into his brain. He was wearing an oxygen mask, hence the hissing noises. Madoka was seated in a chair next to his bed, as a slightly painful glance to his left informed him. Gingka turned his head completely towards the brunette, ignoring the protest coming from his injured body, and watched her sleeping for a few minutes, slightly in awe at the beautiful young woman she had become. This thought caused him to blush as he realized that he was staring at the sleeping brunette, and he turned his head to the right.

A slight smile stole across Gingka's lips as he spotted Zero, looking fairly exhausted as he slept sprawled out on the couch, snoring away peacefully. Gingka chuckled slightly as the thought entered his mind that a slight roll to the left would cause the Ifrit wielder to tumble right off the couch. The sound caused Madoka to abruptly jerk awake, as she jolted upright and rubbed her neck, wincing at the soreness and knocking one of her tools off the side table she had been resting her head on. The sound of it hitting the ground attracted Gingka's attention, and he turned his head back to face the brunette, who instantly gave a small exclamation of surprise at seeing him awake.

"Gingka! You're alright!" were the first words out of Madoka's mouth.

"Of course i'm alright." Gingka muttered, finding it somehow difficult to speak. Uncomfortable with the thought of lying down while talking to Madoka, he made an attempt to prop himself up on his elbows, only to cry out slightly in pain and collapse, tears forming in his eyes as he closed them, biting his lip slightly in an attempt to fight off the pain that his movement had caused.

"Shh, just lie still." Madoka said calmly, worry shining from her eyes as she reached over and gently stroked Gingka's forehead with one hand, intertwining the fingers of her other hand with his hand.

"Lie still, you'll be fine."

Gingka relaxed as Madoka gently brushed the tears from his eyes, the pain subsiding at the same time. Tired golden-brown mixed with worried turquoise blue as Gingka stared into Madoka's face, breathing deeply as he did so.

"What happened?" Gingka asked after a few moments.

"Zero and the others said that you just collapsed after Kira and the others left. Maru called us and we were able to pick you guys up in a helicopter and bring you back here." Madoka replied quietly. "Zero was so worried that he never left you the entire time. He even waited outside the emergency room while they were fixing you up, and he's been on that couch since i got here."

"I noticed that much." Gingka sighed, closing his eyes.

"What did they do to you, Gingka?" Madoka asked, her voice breaking as she started crying. Gingka looked at her inquisitively, prompting her to continue.

"The doctors said that you had several broken bones in your back, and even a couple of ribs broken, as well as some burn marks that looked like you were electrocuted. Just what did Doji and the Garcias do to you?"

Gingka looked sympathetically at the now-sobbing brunette, reaching up and gently stroking her cheek before pulling her closer, so that her head rested on the pillow right under his chin.

"It's okay, Madoka. I'm okay, what happened happened, and it's over now." Gingka muttered, calming Madoka down.

Moments later, a startled yelp and a loud thud attracted the couple's attention, causing them to glance over at the now empty couch as Zero sat up, wincing and rubbing the back of his head.

"Rough sleeper much?" Gingka chuckled.

"Oh, you're awake." Zero replied, looking rather embarrassed.

"I have to go open up the B-Pit." Madoka said suddenly, checking her watch.

"Umm… How are you feeling?" Zero asked after Madoka left.

"Alright." Gingka replied.

"You kinda scared us back there when you collapsed." Zero said, obviously feeling rather awkward around Gingka, despite the fact that they had met before.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Gingka muttered.

The room fell silent for a few minutes as Zero stood awkwardly, trying to come up with something to say.

"By the way, that was amazing." Gingka said after a while, breaking the silence.

"Huh?" Zero looked confused.

"At the DNA. Everything you did, it was amazing."

"Oh. Uh, thanks." Zero said, again looking embarrassed.

Gingka smiled. "And to top it all off, you quite literally saved my life."

"Well, Maru called the helicopter after you collapsed, and-" Zero began, but Gingka interrupted him.

"I meant before that, when you were battling Kira. If you hadn't come to the DNA, i may have never gotten out of that mess. So, thank you, Zero Kurogane."

"I-" Zero suddenly found himself at a loss for words. "You're welcome." He stammered out after a few moments.

Gingka smiled. "One more thing:"

"Hmm?"

"How long was i out?"

Zero scratched his chin for a few moments, thinking.

"About a week, i think. Yeah, we defeated the DNA a week ago."

Gingka blinked in surprise. "A whole week? You're kidding."

"Nope."

Gingka sighed and closed his eyes. "Guess i must have been really tired then."

"Yeah… But how did you do that?" Zero asked.

"Do what?" Gingka asked, opening his eyes to look at the Ifrit wielder.

"Well, you had to have been injured the whole time, just collapsing couldn't have given you all of those injuries, but we had no clue that anything was wrong until you collapsed! How in the world did you manage to hide all of that?!"

"You know, i've done it so many times that i'm not even sure myself anymore." Gingka laughed.


	2. Relaxation

Two weeks later, Zero and the others were back to training, this time with their new allies.

"Is this really what you've been doing all this time?!" Kira exclaimed, as he continued his pushups.

"Yeah," Zero panted, "It is. This… is exactly how we've.. been training!"

"Okay, you're done!" Benkei exclaimed.

"Finally!" Zero gasped, getting up off the ground and dusting himself off.

"I don't believe this…" Baihu moaned, his face buried in the pavement. "How is this training?"

"Yeah, bladers of love and justice like us should be battling to train, not doing pushups!" Captain Arrow said, getting up.

"Quit complaining! This is the training that allowed Zero to beat Kira, so clam up and start your jogging!" Benkei yelled.

"You and your everlasting training. Come on Benkei, give them a break!"

"Huh?" the group turned towards the familiar voice.

"Gingka! You're out of the hospital!" Zero exclaimed.

Gingka grinned at the teen from his position leaning against a tree, then strode quickly over to the group.

"Of course i'm out of the hospital! You didn't think i was going to be in there for the rest of my life, did you?" he asked as he reached the younger bladers.

"Well, no, but we did think you would be in there a bit longer." Kira said, crossing his arms.

Gingka reached over and ruffled the multicolor-haired blader's hair. "Well then, you thought wrong, didn't you?" he grinned.

"Hey! Don't touch my hair!" Kira protested, ducking out from under Gingka's brown-gloved hand.

"I don't mean to be rude, but didn't Chief Madoka tell you to stay at the B-Pit and rest?" Maru spoke up.

"Not that you've ever really listened to her in these cases." Benkei chuckled, noting the innocent look on Gingka's face.

"Well, technically she did, but like Benkei said, i don't usually listen to her." Gingka said slowly.

"And it always gets you in a world of trouble." Madoka's voice came from behind the redhead, who froze and slowly turned around.

"Oh, hey Madoka! I was just getting some fresh air."

"Then why do you have your gear?" Madoka asked, stepping in front of Gingka and putting her hands on her hips.

"Because i thought i might need it for some reason…" Gingka said slowly.

"Uh-huh. Not fooling me. Back to the B-Pit you go." Madoka said, turning Gingka around and pushing him back towards the shop.

"But Madoka, i'm fine! Look, nothing's wrong anymore! Oh, come on, you're always like this!" Gingka protested.

"Yup, and you still haven't learned." Madoka replied as she pulled the redhead around the corner and out of sight.

"Have they always been like that?" Shinobu asked, sweatdropping.

"Yeah, every single time Gingka gets injured or sick, for as long as i can remember." Benkei laughed. "I give Gingka an hour before he'll manage to sneak out and be back here again."

"Again?" Baihu asked.

"Yeah, like Madoka said, he still hasn't learned. At least she's managed to control that temper of hers." Benkei replied. "Now, back to training!"

The group of teens groaned at the order.

However, just as Benkei had predicted, Gingka returned within the hour, declaring that he was going to sit and watch them train. Upon a query from Benkei, the redhead reluctantly confirmed that Madoka had managed to confiscate his Pegasus to keep him from battling.

"Have you even shown them any launching techniques?" Gingka asked after a while of watching Zero and the others holding water-filled buckets.

"Launching techniques? No, i haven't." Benkei replied.

"Seriously? Is this strength stuff all you ever do?" Gingka asked, surprised.

"Hey, we both know that it worked for Kenta."

"Yeah, true, but he also had a little help from me and Madoka. You can't really train a blader's spirit with just strength training, Benkei."

"Well, why don't you take over then?" Benkei said, crossing his arms.

Gingka grinned. "I was waiting for you to ask. Come on, we'll turn these champions into legends in no time!"

"You want us to do what?" Ren asked once the group had put down their buckets and were gathered around Gingka and Benkei.

"Shadow launches." Gingka repeated himself.

"What's a shadow launch?" Eight asked.

Gingka sweatdropped and looked at Benkei. "All of this training, and you've never mentioned shadow launching? That's one of the basic techniques that both Beylin Temple and the Dungeon Gym use!"

"Uh, well, i'd never thought of it." Benkei said, looking embarrassed.

"Well then, guess we'd better get going!" Gingka exclaimed, turning back to the group and pulling out his launcher.

"How can you show us without a bey?" Kira asked, looking skeptical.

"Shadow launches don't use a bey, it's like you're launching a shadow." Gingka explained. "Of course, there is actually a specific position that i find works the best for launching, depending on the surface. For a flat surface…" the redhead trailed off as he raised his launcher to shoulder level, planting his feet wide apart. "This usually works best." he finished.

"That's a pretty wide stance." Yoshio commented.

"It's required for launching Pegasus." Gingka replied, lowering his launcher and returning to a normal stance.

"Hang on a second, i didn't have to take a stance that was any wider than normal, and i was using Pegasus and Bahamoote." Kira spoke up.

Gingka turned to the younger blader. "You weren't using Pegasus's full power."

"What do you mean, i wasn't using its full power?" Kira asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was injured, so that subtracted a bit from Pegasus's power. As much as i might tease Benkei about his highly physical training, a weak body weakens the bey as well. Also, in your battle with Zero, i was intentionally holding back some of Pegasus's power, since i hadn't actually given you guys permission to use my bey, you stole it. Still, even with that, you two did manage an extremely impressive battle." Gingka replied.

"But i still was using some of Pegasus's power." Kira commented.

"Well, yeah. I couldn't hold it all back, only a fraction, and you did have Pegasus's speed with that performance tip. However," Gingka smirked. "You haven't seen the full power and speed of my Samurai Pegasus. I couldn't even use it against Doji due to my injuries preventing a full-power launch."

"But you were still amazing!" Zero spoke up.

"Because i had you guys to help me." Gingka replied. "I remember telling you to leave it to me and get out, but now i'm glad that you didn't listen and stayed to help."

"Me too." Zero grinned.

"Now come on! Let's do some practice launching!" Gingka exclaimed, sliding smoothly into a launching stance in mere moments with the ease born of long hours of practice.

"So many different launching poses! I never paid attention to them all!" Maru exclaimed as the rest of the group also slid into their launching stances.

"What would happen if i launched Pegasus in this stance?" Kira asked as Gingka stepped over and adjusted his position.

"The same thing that happened to me the first time i launched it." Gingka replied, stepping back to examine his work before bending down and moving Kira's foot over.

"And that is?" Kira asked as Gingka moved on to Eight.

"You'd get knocked flat on your back and be left trying to catch your breath while Pegasus ran wild." Gingka replied, straightening Eight's left arm.

"You're kidding." Zero said as Gingka reached him.

"Nope, i'm entirely serious. It still knocks me on my back if i'm not careful." Gingka replied, looking the Ifrit wielder over with a critical eye.

"Man, you're good! I can't see anything wrong with your position." the redhead commented, moving on to Shinobu.

Zero grinned and stuck his tongue out at Kira, who rolled his eyes.

"I knew he'd be back here." Madoka sighed, coming up next to Benkei. "What is he doing, anyway?"

"Adjusting their launching positions to get the maximum power out of them, i think." Benkei replied, watching as Gingka poked Kite in the forehead, causing the Leviathan blader to stumble backwards, much to Ren's amusement until the same thing happened to her.

"Seriously, just move your foot back a bit." Gingka chuckled as the two regained their balance.

"Like this?" Ren asked, sliding her foot backwards.

"Exactly." Gingka replied. "Because now," he paused and poked the blonde in the forehead again, but she remained motionless. "See? I can't knock you over with a simple poke now. You'll find that you don't get blown back so easily in battle with that stance."

"Cool!" Ren exclaimed, tightening her grip on her launcher.

"He's grown so much…" Madoka sighed, watching as Gingka demonstrated a shadow launch to the group, who looked rather embarrassed at the obviousness of the concept.

"Hasn't he?" Benkei commented, watching as the entire group began shadow launching in sync, with Gingka leading and watching their right arms closely.

"Five years, and the reckless, idiotic, happy-go-lucky, careless teenager we knew has been replaced by a still-reckless, but calculating, smart, fiery, and rather good-looking adult." Madoka said.

"Good-looking, huh?" Benkei chuckled.

Madoka flushed beet red, realizing that she had just let the words slip right out of her mouth without intending to say them.

"You like him." Benkei stated.

"So?!" Madoka exclaimed defensively.

"But you more than just like him, don't you?" Benkei teased.

"Shut up." Madoka said sternly, but Benkei ignored her.

"Gingka and Madoka, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Benkei began singing loudly

"Shut up, Benkei!" Gingka yelled, his face beet red in embarrassment as the group of younger bladers behind him began laughing.

Benkei laughed. "Oh, come on! Could anything be more obvious than the fact that you and Madoka really like each other?"

Gingka narrowed his eyes, glaring at Benkei and wordlessly daring the Bull wielder to say one more embarrassing thing about him. Madoka gave a little gasp of surprise at the fierce fire burning in the redhead's eyes, a fire that made her almost afraid of the wielder of Pegasus. She wondered just how much the five years of training had changed her friend, wondered what surprising new things she would soon be finding out about him, and she became slightly afraid, feeling like she no longer really knew him.

"Okay, okay, i'll shut up. Sheesh." Benkei waved dismissively at Gingka, who smirked and turned back to the group of younger bladers behind him.

"Looks like he's taken over your training session." Madoka commented as Zero and the others resumed their shadow launching.

"Ehh, they've had enough of me and Gingka's more popular anyway." Benkei sighed, sitting down on the pavement.

"Well, that's kinda to be expected." Madoka said, sitting down next to the bored-looking Bull and watching the group.

"Hey, Gingka! What about other launching poses?" Zero asked after a few more minutes of shadow launching.

"Like what other launching poses?" Gingka asked, pausing his own shadow launch halfway through to look inquisitively at his young protege.

"Well, you said the one you're doing now is good for flat surfaces, like the one we're on. What about ones at an angle?" Zero said, as the rest of the group lowered their launchers and turned their attention to the redhead.

"Or what about if something's charging at you and you want to stop it with your bey?" Ren asked.

"Or you're launching at something far below you?" Eight spoke up.

Kira smirked. "Or above?"

Gingka lowered his launcher and held up a hand to silence the group.

"You want to see different launching poses? Just think about them, the ones you named are pretty simple."

"What about a cool launching technique then?" Maru spoke up.

"Yeah!"

Gingka looked around at the sparkling eyes of the younger bladers, a smile forming on his lips as he did so.

"Madoka?"

The brunette looked up and sighed. "There's no stopping you, is there? Alright, here you go." she reached into her purse and pulled out Pegasus, tossing it to Gingka, who caught it with a grin, the gleam of a challenge appearing in his eye.

"Alright, you wanted to see a launching technique? I'll need a bit of room for this." Gingka said, putting his launcher and Pegasus back in their carrier cases.

Zero and the others stepped back, with confused looks on their faces.

"Benkei?" Gingka turned to the purple-haired blader.

"Yeah?" Benkei said, looking confused himself as he stood.

"Launch at my feet." Gingka said.

"But he doesn't have his bey! I've never even seen it!" Maru exclaimed.

"Then how do you explain that slight bulge under his jacket?" Gingka asked, smirking.

"Sharp eyes." Benkei grinned, reaching under his jacket and pulling out his launcher and bey.

As Benkei raised his launcher and hooked his bey onto it, Gingka stood with his feet together and closed his eyes, his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

"Don't think i'm going to just catch Bull out of the air after launching. We might as well battle." Benkei said.

"Of course." Gingka smiled. "Ready when you are."

"Then Let it Rip!" Benkei shouted, launching his bey directly at Gingka.

In an instant, the redhead leapt into the air, twirling his launcher in his right hand for a few moments before hooking Pegasus onto the prongs and launching, causing his bey to slam into Bull at full power before he even reached the ground.

"Whoa!" Zero and his friends exclaimed.

"It's not over yet!" Gingka grinned, the gleam of a challenge blazing in his eyes as he landed.

"Well, you've definitely gained power since the last time we battled. But, i won't lose!" Benkei exclaimed.

Gingka smirked. "You can try! Pegasus!"

"Dark Bull, Red Horn Uppercut!" Benkei called.

"Cool! He's using his special move!" Eight exclaimed as Bull made contact with Pegasus and sent it flying.

"Whoa!" Ren watched the silver and blue bey as it disappeared into the sky.

Benkei looked confused. "You don't usually let me toss you like that. Is something wrong?"

"Gingka?" Zero and Kira looked at the redhead, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"I've known you for nine years, and you still haven't learned? I mean, i understand a five-years-since-we-battled excuse if you want to use it, but still!"

"What are you talking about?" Kira asked.

Gingka glanced back at the group behind him.

"Kira, you used Pegasus's wings for the speed they gave you. Naturally, since you were in a Zero-G stadium, you didn't think of this, but speed isn't all that Pegasus's wings can offer. This is part of why you couldn't use Pegasus's full power, no, its true power!" the redhead paused for a moment to look up and point to the sky.

"Pegasus's ultimate power is its ability to soar! In any case, throwing it into the air is almost like forfeiting! And everyone i battle seems to forget that one fact." Gingka looked back at Benkei and grinned.

"The fact that Pegasus's true power comes into play when it is in flight."

Benkei growled under his breath. "So i remember now, but it's too late to stop you, isn't it? Well, Bull won't be taken down by just one attack!"

"Whoa!" Zero and his friends exclaimed as Bull dipped down, waiting for Pegasus's imminent attack, the horns on its spin track glowing red as it braced itself.

"Then you underestimate me." Gingka said, beginning to glow bright blue.

"Huh?" Benkei looked confused and surprised.

"Five years of training with all of my friends and rivals around the world, and you think that i'd have nothing to show for it? Zero, Kira, if you need any more proof that a blader's true strength comes from the bonds between them and their friends and rivals, then here it is! Pegasus, special move!"

Zero and his friends stared up at the sky in awe as Pegasus spread its wings and whinnied, looming over their heads as a blazing blue light.

"Pegasus, Starblast Attack!" Gingka roared as the blue flames around him nearly hid him from view.

"Whoa!" everyone shielded their faces as a huge explosion rippled through the area, shaking the ground and causing cracks to appear at the location where Pegasus had attacked Bull.

"But that was just your most basic special move, the first one you really had! How can it be that powerful?" Madoka asked as the dust began to settle.

Gingka grinned as a burst of wind from Pegasus cleared the remaining dust to reveal Bull embedded in the cracked pavement.

"I told you, five years of training and you expected my skills and power to remain the same? Even my basic Starblast Attack is now more powerful than even the move created uniquely to defeat Ryuga that first time."

"That was amazing!" Zero exclaimed, becoming the first to snap out of the awed silence.

"That power…" Kira trailed off, entirely in shock. "Was i really holding that much power in my hands when i held Pegasus Bahamoote?"

"Probably." Gingka confirmed as he caught his bey out of the air.

"Hey, battle me next!" Zero exclaimed, holding up Ifrit.

"No, me!" Shinobu protested, pulling out his Salamander.

Gingka laughed as the group began arguing.

"Hey, hey, calm down! I'll get to everyone eventually! No bladers left behind!"

"Just like the old days, sort of." Madoka sighed.

"Yeah, sort of." Benkei agreed, picking up Bull from the rubble.

"It's good to have him back here safe and sound."

"No kidding, right? And Zero and the others seem more pumped up than usual."

"Well, doesn't Gingka just tend to have that effect on people?" Madoka chuckled.

"Yeah, i guess you're right." Benkei grinned. "Now go on, go be the faithful mechanic and congratulate him."

Madoka smiled and walked quickly over to Gingka. The group surrounding the redhead parted to let her through as they saw her coming.

"See, i told you i was fine." Gingka smirked.

"I know, i know." Madoka laughed, looking up and meeting the redhead's sparkling golden-brown eyes. The world around them seemed to freeze and fade away, leaving only them behind, staring into each other's eyes.

Almost before she realized she had done it, Madoka had practically flown into Gingka's arms, nestling her face into the folds of his scarf as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his cheek on the top of her head for a few seconds before pulling away and gently tilting her face up towards his, brushing her hair out of her face before bowing his head down the exact distance of the height difference between them and kissing her gently on the forehead.

"I knew it!" Benkei crowed triumphantly over the shocked silence that had fallen over the group of bladers surrounding the two as Gingka pulled himself out of Madoka's arms and got down on one knee, taking her hand and looking up into her face. Even Benkei fell silent at the sight, leaving only Gingka's next words to break the silence.

"Madoka Amano, will you marry me?"

Madoka gasped, surprised at the sudden question.

"Yes!" she squealed in excitement, dropping to her knees and practically tackling the redhead in front of her.

Gingka laughed as he somehow managed to maintain his balance, hugging the brunette tightly.

* * *

One month later, Gingka carried his bride down the aisle to the sounds of all of his friends and rivals, old and new, from around the world, cheering.


End file.
